


School House Blues

by Aromance91



Series: Down to write Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Emotional ian, Football player Mickey, Gay Bashing, Homophobic Language, Ian cries alot, Innocent Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sophomore Ian Gallagher, senior Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Ian is always being bulled at school. Mickey's the popular football player at school, the two are in a secret relationship because  Mickey's not ready to be out. The bullying gets worse so Mickey is forced to make  decision





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yea my first one shot. I could have made this a multi-fic but i'm really trying to just get some more stories under my belt.This story is dedicated to thank you KornKo!! Love this prompt thank you for sending it to me and for the support. I hope you like it.

School House Blues

 

Mickey Milkovich had no complaints about his life. He lived with his sister and two brothers on the South Side of Chicago. His abusive father had just got pinned up on some serious drug charges so the kids were finally free to live their lives. Mickey was a Senior and Captain of the football team , everybody loved him. The other guys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to do him. He had a way about him, he could be as sweet as sugar one moment then bring you too your knees in the same breath.

Mickey had always known he was gay. He realized at an early age that he was just not attracted to girls that way, his brothers would look at playboy and he would look at sports illustrated. Luckily there were enough half naked girls in the magazine for his family to never second guess that he was checking out the athletes. He managed to keep his sexuality on the down low, a quick fuck here and there nothing special. Any guy that was with him knew better than to run their mouth. Nothing ushers silence like a death threat after being sucked off in the boys bathroom. He didn't do relationships, he was content with letting the girls hang off his arm, maybe go to a movie but it always stopped there. Know one ever questioned it because he was absorbed in his studies and football, he didn't have time to date. Honestly his life could not have been less complicated, that was until the day he met Ian Gallagher.

 

…...........................................................................................................

 

Ian Gallagher knew he was gay and he didn't hide it. He was not ashamed of who he was, that doesn't mean he wore a banner around the south side that said IM GAY but, it did not take a genius to look at the boy and know. He had a habit of checking out the football players, I mean who wouldn't. He found himself standing by his locker gathering some books after Track. The hallways were mostly empty except for the football team and the occasional student leaving detention. Ian was standing as his locker filling his back pack with his home work when his eyes kept finding the group of players huddled by the locker across the hall. They had just finished practice as well. He thought they were all cute but mainly it was the captain Micky Milkovich, who made him get butterflies in his stomach. The way Mickey carried himself with such confidence was so sexy. He had a smile that could light up a room and his eyes...Ian could get lost in those eyes. He never gazed in them up close but even from afar he could see the glint of danger in the boys ocean blue eyes. He could hear someone yelling something but he was to entranced in his thoughts of Mickey's face wondering if his lips were as soft as they looked. The next thing he knew his books were falling to the floor, papers flying everywhere. His body was being pressed firmly against his locker.

“Keep your eyes to your self Gallagher!” One of the football players now had has hand around his neck.

Ian couldn't help but laugh inside at the idea this asshole thought he was checking him out. The player who had him by the throat was named Brett. Brett was a douche. The typical jock asshole. He treated everyone like they were beneath him, he had a crew cut and was way to muscular for Ian's taste. He wanted to tell the meathead not to flatter himself but did not feel like being punched in the face, so he lowered his eyes.

“I'm sorry man, it wasn't intentional” he pleaded hoping it would satisfy Brett and he would let him go. He was already going to miss his train.

“stupid fucking queer, does your family know you like taking it up the ass? I bet it kills them knowing one of there own is a fucking fudge packer”

Ian remained silent, any argument as this point would be pointless. He had dealt with Brett before and he knew what was coming. The asshole released the grip on his neck, and Ian felt a wave of release until Brett kneed him in the chest, dropping him to the ground. He tried his best to hold back the tears, it wasn't just the pain hurt,he was so tired of people like Brett messing with him because he was gay, because he was different.

“Awe little baby's gonna cry?” The boy pointed back at his friends who started laughing on cue, all but one.

“Stupid faggot” he hissed one more time than walked back over to his pack of animals. They stood their calling him more names and laughing for a few moments before walking down the hallway towards the parking lot. He wiped the tears from his face and started to gather his stuff off the floor , angrily shoving papers into his bag. He was startled when he saw someones hands grab one of his books. The hands had FUCK U UP tattooed across the knuckles. His eyes followed the hands to the body, then up to the face of none other than Mickey Milkovich.

“You OK man?” the football player asked.

Ian was not sure what to say, he was still in shock the Captain of the football team was talking to him, let alone concerned about his well being.

He shrugged and lowered his eyes, his pride was as scattered as his books, this wasn't how he had imagined their first meeting. He shrugged his shoulders “Yea I'm fine. I'm used to it”

Their eyes met briefly and it was everything Ian had imagined and more, they were gentle, he felt like he could stare into those eyes forever. He quickly averted his gaze reminding himself that staring is what go him into this position in the first place. Mickey must have sensed he was uncomfortable because the older boy stood up.

“Brett can be an asshole man, you gotta learn to keep all that on the down low you know.”

Ian wasn't sure what the boy was getting at, he grabbed the last of his papers and stood up.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don't give me that man, everyone knows your gay”

There it was, it always came back to that, maybe if he didn't act so gay he wouldn't get beat up. Ian rolled his eyes in disappointment.

“Yea OK, so it's my fault right? Next time I leave the house I'll make sure to leave my rainbow flag at home” he started to speed walk down the hall and noticed Mickey was attempting to follow him.

“Jesus Christ slow down Gallagher you getting ready for a fucking marathon?” the older boy ran to catch up with him as he stepped out the school door into the parking lot.

Ian was over it. He just wanted to go home and forget today. He was already going to have to wait to catch the next train, he didn't have time to stand around defending his sexuality.

“What do you want Mickey? You did your good deed for the day. Thank you for your help but you can leave now OK, I don't need your pity”

“You always so defensive gingerbread?”

Ian couldn't help but laugh at the nickname.

“Haven't heard that one before”

Mickey smiled and Ian could feel his heartbeat speeding up. Mickey had been nothing but nice maybe he was being a little rough.

“I'm sorry it's been a long day and I'm just over it, I just want to go home. Thank you though for everything, I appreciate it”

Mickey stared at him for a moment, then pulled a pack of smokes out of his pocket.

“want one” he held the pack out and Ian quickly grabbed it. Mickey pulled out his lighter and lit his smoke. Ian was taken by surprise when the older boy leaned into him and lit the cigarette hanging from his lips. He wasn't sure what to do know, they were just standing in the parking lot, smoking in silence. He looked over at Mickey who was staring back.

“Uh..thanks for the smoke Mick. I gotta go I'm gonna miss my train”

The older boy took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke from his nose like a dragon “You wanna ride Gallagher? Pretty sure we live in the same neighborhood”

Ian wasn't about to turn down a ride, especially a ride from Mickey Milkovich.

“Yea..that would be great if you don't mind. I mean you can just drive me to the train, I'll be fine” he stammered.

“Shut up and follow me” Mickey led them over to his car and Ian got in. It was nothing fancy, just an old pickup truck, but he could tell it was special.

“I like it” he said awkwardly.

Mickey backed and out the parking space. “This old thing, fuckers falling apart . It was my dad's”

“That's cool man, my old man would never give me a car”

The older boy chuckled and his eyes lit up.”S..not like that. This was my old mans but he's just got locked up for a long time. He always refused to let me drive it, so I figure what better fuck you than to take the hunk of shit”

Ian laughed at the boys words, causing Mickey to blush. He looked at Ian and raised his eyes.

“Something funny Gallagher?”

“Nah, man. It's just cute how happy you are about stealing from your dad”

“You calling me cute man?”

Ian froze. He didn't even think about the words as they escaped his mouth. There was something about Mickey that made him feel so relaxed.

“Um.. sorry..I'm ...you.. not what I meant.....I ” he said panicked trying to string his words together.

Mickey looked at him with a fierce eyes and Ian waited for the hit to come. Instead the boy busted out laughing.

“Man you should see your face, you look terrified.”

Ian couldn't help himself as he punched the boy in the shoulder playfully.

“Asshole!”

“Relax red.....truth is. Your kinda cute yourself.”

He could see the blush creep across Mickey's face as he focused on the road. Ian was trying to process the boys words when he saw his street.

“I'm the third house down”

“Really man you live like a block from me”

“No shit, small world”

“mm hmm..that it is Gallagher”

He pulled up in front of his house and they sat in silence. There was a tension in the air. Ian couldn't help himself. “Thanks aga...” he was cut off by Mickey leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. On instinct he grabbed the boys face pulling him in closer and Mickey let him. The kiss was sloppy and wet, tongues dancing on each other and lips being bitten, it was perfect. Ian could feel the erection in his pants and knew he had to leave. He opened his eyes to look at the boy who was now resting his hand on his shoulder kissing his neck.

“Umm. I gotta go Mickey. I'm already late my sister is probably freaking out”

The older boy looked up at him. “So?”

Ian laughed. “So, I gotta go, thanks for the ride and...” he stopped when Mickey moved his hand down his side, now resting on his thigh.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime, I'm always down to give you a ride red” his hand was pressed softly against Ian's erection now causing the boy to shiver.

“Fuck man” he whimpered and grabbed Mickey pulling him back into another kiss this one more passionate than the last.

 

“Ian!..Ian is that you?” Debbie called out from the doorway.

He had never seen someone move so quickly, within seconds Mickey had pushed

himself away and was now sitting so far away, if he scooted an further he would be outside. Ian wasn't sure how to feel about the boy's reaction.

“Yea..I'm gonna go now then” he slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door he hopped out and turned to slam the door, just then Mickey tossed his phone at him.

“Just in case you need a ride to class or whatever” he mumbled.

Ian smiled and entered in his phone number.

“Bye Mick”

“Bye Red”

 

….............................................................................................................................

After that first ride home, he could not get Ian Gallagher out of his mind. His coy smile and orange hair. Mickey wanted it all. It wasn't long before he gave in and texted Ian. The red head was quick to respond and one thing led to another. First it was the innuendo and the stolen glances in the hallway, before he knew it he found himself giving Ian a ride home everyday. Rides home turned into make out sessions in his fathers car, which Mickey couldn't be more proud of. He wasn't sure what was happening, what he would call their situation. They still had not had sex, just the occasional hand job and making out. It wasn't until Ian had invited him to come inside when he realized they had been seeing each other for going on 2 weeks.

“Come on Mick” the boy said with a smile Mickey could not refuse. “You've dropped me off everyday for two weeks, the least you can do is let me feed you and introduce you to my sister .That was unheard of in Mickey's world. He didn't do dinners or meet peoples family but as he stared at Ian all he could say was “Whatever fine”

The meeting went surprisingly well. His family was big like his except they all seemed fine with the fact Ian was gay. He never announced Mickey as anything other than a friend from school but by the looks he was getting from Ian's older brother and sister, he had a feeling they knew. One dinner turned into two and pretty soon Mickey was having dinner at Ian's at least 3 times a week.

 

Mickey was certain there was nothing in this world sexier than a naked Ian Gallagher. They had just finished dinner and went to Ian's backyard.

The redhead smiled deviously “Come here I want to show you something” he said walking down the stairs and over to a broken down van. Mickey followed him as he opened the door. Inside was a case of beer and a couple joints.

He laughed and sat down opening a beer “This is where I hang out when I need escape the chaos that is the Gallagher house”

“Nice set up” Mickey could not help, but suck in his lip as he watched the the boy chug his beer. His eyes never left Mickey's when he threw the can outside and shut the door. He pushed him down on his back and straddled him pressing their mouths together. He tasted so good and Mickey wanted more. He reached out to undo Ian's pants, revealing his boxers and hard cock.

“Fuck Ian” he chocked out as he released the redheads penis from his boxers. He sat up and placed his hand on Ian's shirt lifting it over his lanky arms, letting his toned body breath. Mickey couldn't help but stare at the boy above him, god he was sexy. Little freckles checkered his body like stars. He ran his hand up Ian's chest feeling his abs.

The boy smiled. “Track”

He just glanced up at the Ian acknowledging his comment with his eyes. He placed his hands on Ian's chest pushing him back far enough that he could finally place his mouth on his tip. He sucked eagerly on Ian's dick, letting the saliva build up in his mouth as he ran his hand up and down.

“Fuck Mickey that feels so good”

He grunted in response and twirled his tongue, gently running his teeth across his shaft.

Ian moaned. “Stop Mick I'm gonna cum”

Mickey pulled away quickly and pulled off his own pants. No way was he not getting fucked tonight, he had waited to long. Since they started “seeing” each other Mickey had stopped hooking up, it just didn't sound good to him, not like Ian did. They had not spoken about it but he was sure Ian was a top. The way he carried himself, he couldn't see him as a bottom, although a lot of people would say the same thing about him. He pulled Ian down for another kiss and waited to see what the boy had planned. To his relief Ian pulled out a bottle of lube from the glove box and dipped in his finger. He glanced up at him “ You OK with this?”. It took all his strength to not reach out and shove Ian's finger inside of him instead he just answered sarcastically.”What are you asking stupid fucking question for?”

Ian's eyes it up at his answer.

“Oh I'm gonna make you feel so good Mickey” he said seductively as he moved his finger over his hole. The contact was pure torture, Ian was just moving his finger softly, gently back and forth, not penetrating him and he wanted to scream.

“Stop being a fucking tease man!” he snapped finally.

Ian winked at him “wow, your a bossy bottom” he said playfully

“Fuck you man get on with it” Mickey replied his voice trembling.

Ian stuck one finger than two into him loosening up his body. His long fingers felt so good he almost cried when the boy withdrew them. He heard the sound of the lube bottle again and felt Ian line up behind him.

“You ready”

Mickey just nodded and Ian pushed into him gently.

“Fuck” he moaned. Ian was so big and hard he felt wonderful sliding inside of him until couldn't go anymore. It took a moment to notice he'd never fucked face to face before, it had never occurred to him but now looking up at Ian it felt right. He reached up and kissed his soft lips and Ian began to thrust into him. He was gentle and slow at first letting Mickeys body adjust to his size but with every sound Mickey made the thrust became harder and faster.

“Touch yourself Mick” the boy panted. He reached up and jerked himself until he could fell his fingers pressing so deep into Ian's back he would surely leave bruises and he came hard on his stomach. He had not had sex like that before, it was more than just sex it was a high, connection and Mickey knew he was hooked.

........................................................................................................................................................................

They had been together almost 2 months now. Mickey had made it official after a particularly amazing round of sex. Ian was lying in bed next to him, his arm draped across his chest intimately.

“I still can't believe your gay Mick, I mean your all ways with some girl hanging off you”

Mickey laughed and kissed the boy on the head.

“Well Gallagher, I don't feel the need to broadcast my business. It's easier to kiss a girl and hold her hand than to tell the football team their captain, likes dick.”

“Easier for who? For you or for them? Seems to me you're just making things more complicated. He ran his long fingers down Mickeys chest, causing the older boys skin to radiate in fine goosebumps.

“Well, either way it was worth it for me, if people didn't know I was gay, Brett would have left me alone and I would have never met you” he looked Mickey the eyes and smiled.

“You're so fucking gay man” Mickey said running his hands through Ian's as his head lay against Mickeys chest.

“mm..says last night bottom”he replied and tweaked his nipple.

Mickey jumped up at his touch. The two were now siting up next to each other.

“ Ay..liking what I like don't make me a bitch” he said.

He watched as Mickey reached down to grab his smoke off the floor. Ian couldn't help himself, he was on him tickling his sides, and under his arm. Mickey could not stop laughing, his voice was music to Ian's ears.

“come on tough guy, show me what you got” He grabbed Ian by the waist and they both rolled on to the floor, Ian landed on top of him, slightly crushing his body.

Mickey giggled, he fucking giggled...and it was the sexiest sound Ian had ever heard. The older boy smiled and him and pushed at his body

“Get off of me you big ginger”

Ian helped Mickey off the floor and they stood the out of breath, Ian was staring at him.

“What?” Mickey raised his eyebrow.

“So I just want to know if were a couple or not” Ian said, pushing him against the wall.

Mickey tackled him onto the bed holding his arms down and kissing him deeply.

“Of course we are”

He smiled proudly at his boyfriend. “Good we should go to the school dance together then, it's next week and I've been dying to ask you”

Mickey rolled his eyes and released the boys arms“Come on man, you know I can't do that”

Ian felt his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in on Mickey as he pushed the older boy off. He crossed his arms and spoke “So I can put my dick in your mouth but going to a dance is too gay for you?”

Mickey stuck his hand out defensively. “Hey you know it's not like that man, I'm just.....no one knows but you and I'd like to keep it that way” the words sounded weak coming from his mouth and Ian felt like a fool. Did he really expect anything more from this guy? Why was this always happening to him. He wanted Mickey, he had felt things for the football player he had never felt before, but he wasn't about to be kept tucked away in the closet that Mickey had settled himself in.

He looked down at the floor briefly then met Mickey's gaze once again. He tried to hold onto his emotion but it over powered him and the salty sting of tears touched his eyes. “So you expect me to be your dirty little secret then?...That's all I am to you?” he spoke softly.

Mickey quickly grabbed him up in his arms, brushing the tears with the back of his hand.

“No your not a secret Ian. What you and I have it's special, know one else needs to know for it to be that way man . It shouldn't matter what any one else knows”

He's heard enough, why did he think that the most popular kid in school, would admit to the world that he was gay for him. He was just a stupid sophomore, Mickey would graduate this year and go find somebody worth his time. He was an idiot for believing this was anything more than a hookup.

“You should go Mickey” he said as he once again pushed the boy away.

Mickey looked at him confused, his eyes filled with panic.

“What the hell are you talking about?....why?”

“I'm not interested in hiding, obviously I'm not important enough too you so I think it's bet if you go and we just forget this happened. I mean you halfway there already” He sneered.

“Ian come on” Mickey grabbed his shoulder.

“I said leave Mickey!” he shouted and yanked his arm away.

“You serious right now” Mickey yelled.

“Just go!!”

He saw a flash in Mickeys eyes he'd never seen before and the older boys face hardened.

“Fine! what do I care bitch? You were noting but a warm mouth to me anyway. Done is done” he waved dismissively at him and left. Ian felt his heart shatter, he was secretly hoping the boy would put up a fight for him, but after hearing such nasty words coming out of such a gentle mouth, he knew it was really over.

 

…...............................................................................................................................

This week seemed to go on forever. Everything and everybody was getting on his nerves, even football wasn't making him happy. Fucking Gallagher tossing him aside like nothing, like some bitch you pick up on the corner... fuck that guy. That was the last time he let himself have feelings, this is why Mickey Milkovich did not do relationships.

 

He did not want to go to the dance, he just wanted to stay home and get drunk but his team was persistent, they showed up at his house with the girls and beer. One drink , turned to two now here he was, sitting down at the table with his team. He had somehow let some blonde girl onto his lap and now her arms hung heavily around his neck as she laughed. Brett was sitting across from him going on about their practice from earlier.

. _..what a tool...._ He scanned the room and saw Ian standing by the auditorium door alone. He looked so classy in his black suit with a single red rose. His orange hair like fire on his head. His heart sank as the boys eyes met with his. Blue on green for just a moment he could taste his lips again but then suddenly the girl on his lap kissed him on the cheek.

She looked at him hopefully and smiled “Dance with me Mickey”

He looked back over to the door and Ian was gone. _….Fuck...._

"I don't dance, get off I gotta piss” he lifted the girl off of him and headed to the restroom. The music had gotten louder when he returned. The dance was in full swing, body's shaking and rubbing against each other. He scanned the room and saw Ian dancing with some guy. He didn't recognize the guy but he knew he didn't like him. He didn't like how his hand was on Ian's lower back and how he was making Ian smile. His smile, his laugh. He didn't like it at all. He found himself standing next to the pair.

“I need to talk to you” he said and grabbed Ian's arm.

“Excuse me we in the middle of a dance” no name said.

“Yea well you can fuck off because Ian and I need to talk” he shoved at the intruder causing him to nearly fall down.

Ian just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “What are you doing Mickey? Just let us dance in peace please”

Mickey felt a stabbing in his chest. “Us? What are you doing Gallagher not even a week and you already screwing someone else?” he whispered.

“Fuck off Mickey, it's just a dance and even if I was it's not your concern” Ian snapped then turned back to his date who was glaring at him.

Mickey grabbed the boy by the wrist “Why are you still here? Fucking beat it!”

The boy looks at Ian then back at Mickey.

“OK..I'm out man, this seems complicated."

Mickey looks at the boy in disbelief. “Thanks for that Sherlock, now move the fuck on”. The stranger puts his hands up in surrender and starts walking away.

Ian turns to look at him, he expected anger but instead the boy looks broken, there are tears in his eyes. _...this kid and his fucking tears...._

From the moment he saw Ian in the hallway that day, his face stained and eyes watery he knew he would be his. He was so beautiful and innocent, he wanted to make sure he never cried again, but now he he was doing just that. He was crying and Mickey was the reason why.

“You can't fucking do that Mickey. You can't act like I don't matter than try to control who I dance with, it's not fair! You're the one who didn't want to come with me remember?”

He reaches out to touch Ian but he boy jerks away

“Just leave me alone “ he yells and runs into the hallway.

His first instinct is to follow him but he decides not too. He knows Ian is right, he doesn't deserve to be kept a secret and that's something Mickey would not change. It was better for him just to go back to the way things were and try t forget about Gallagher. He doesn't want to walk passed Ian but he needs a smoke so he heads back to the bathroom. His nerves begin to calm as the nicotine enters his lungs. Soon he ready to paint on a face and end this horrible night. He walks over to his table only to see the blond cheerleader sitting by herself.

“Where did everybody go?”

"They said the found something to play with in the hallway, whatever the fuck that means."

IAN!

He gets up and runs to the hallway. He sees his team standing in a circle at the end of the hall leading to the stairwell. Brett turns around and sees him.

“Mickey just in time. Found this faggot crying here like a baby, figured we should give him something to cry about.”

He looks to the ground and sees Ian bloodied on the floor, it looks like his nose might be broken”

He doesn't think, he just does. He rushes over to the boy on the floor and pulls him into his arms.

“Ian?”

He blinks at him but doesn't say anything.

“What the hell are you doing Milkovich?” Brett eyes him curiously.

Mickey snaps,he sees red . He lays Ian gently back on the ground then tackles Brett.

“What the hell are you doing ? What did he ever do to you hmm?..what?” he bangs the boys head against a locker.

“fucking little crybaby, always crying about something, why do you care?” Mickey punches him in the face but the idiot keeps going.

“Fuck man calm down, he just some stupid queer”

Mickey rubs his chin “That what you think he is...just some queer?”

He punches Brett in the stomach dropping him to his knees. He gets down to eye level with him. “He's not just some queer asshole, He's my fucking boyfriend, you ever so much as look at him wrong and I will fucking end you” he pats the sobbing man on the head condescendingly. “Who's the cry baby now bitch?”

He turns around to see the rest of the team staring at him in shock. Ian is now leaning against a locker his face covered in blood but grinning brighter than the sun. Mickey starts to walk over.

“Mickey man we never touched him man, we didn't know. It was all Brett's idea.” a member of his team said. He knew it was true, Brett was the ringleader he'd seen it enough times to know.

“Well now you fucking do so I'll tell you the same thing. Ian Gallagher is my boyfriend, that's right I'm fucking gay anyone got a problem with that?” he looks around daring anyone to speak. All at ones a rush of “Nos” comes from everyone on the team.

“Good, Gallagher is mine, you show him respect if I hear or see otherwise I won't be happy got it!” he walks over to Ian whose looking at him with doe eyes.

“Come on babe, let's get you cleaned up” he kisses him on the cheek and grabs his hand leading him down the hallway to the bathroom.

“Hey Mick”

“Hmm”

“Your my hero”

“Your fucking ridiculous you know that red”

'You know you love it”

“Your right” he kisses him again on his forehead “ I do”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ****Now taking prompts follow me on Tumblr or comment your request***  
> [CLICK ME XOXO](https://aromance91.tumblr.com/)  
> Your comments and kudos mean so much. Thank you for the support!! xoxoxo


End file.
